


An Affair

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: Dragonball Super
Genre: 2-chapters, F/M, Hate, Love, Maids, Multi, amy's-birthday, black-x-amy, black-x-catz, goku-and-erica (which no one will see), married, mix-emotions, proposing-to-amy, saaliyah-is-the-"wife"-of-black, saaliyah-the-whore-of-a-wife-and-town, wishing-both-girls-were-his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Black was many things but to everyone, he was the devil. He treated people poorly, he laughs at one's death, and he was a cold man. But to the women, they LOVED him and even BEGGED to have him and have his kids. He hated those people the most and just shoves them off and continues his day. You see, Black was married yet his wife was the literal whore of the town. EVERYONE knew of her and all the guys wanted her while the women wanted to be her. Black wishes his "wife" would just drop dead. Black wasn't all what people claimed. He had a business and he has a younger brother to take care of after the death of their parents in a fire. He hated everyone as someone murdered his only family and the case soon closed after 15 years. He hated to be used, yet when he found out of his wife whoring around, he decided to get payback, never thought he would actually love the maiden named Amy. On the day of his walk, he overheard the other maids talking about his Amy and that today was her birthday. He stood there, kind of hurt as he never asked his girl for her birthday. He didn't want to be that guy and decided to make tonight the best night of her life





	1. Be My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> SPOIL ALERT: everyone is human
> 
> Black is 32
> 
> Amy is 27
> 
> Goku is 18
> 
> Erica is 16
> 
> Catz is 25
> 
> Also, this takes place in England so everyone is Brittish. Love British Black

Black: *walking down the halls to the dining room. A couple of maids gathering together, whispering to each other. He manages to hear some of it*

Catz: did you hear?

Erica: ...about what?

Catz: Amy's birthday is today! We have to do something nice

Erica: oh okay *said a bit too sad before they walked off*

Black: 'Amy's birthday huh' *he sighed before thinking and grabs his coat*

Goku: where are you going?

Black: to get something for my girl

Goku: *looks upstairs then back at him* you don't mean her do you?

Black: that whore? Hell no. Don't say anything or so help me I'll tell Erica myself for you

Goku: *his eyes widens and quickly shakes his head* I don't like her anyway. Amy is nice and sweet and funny *quickly leaves more so in tears*

Black: *he sighs heavily* great now I have to make up to him now *slamming the door*

X

Black: *couples of hours later return to see the place basically dead. He didn't care as he finally found the perfect one and starts heading upstairs to his...and sadly his now wife's room to see her getting dressed in a black almost see through dress* where are you going

Saaliyah: out, none of your concern *adding makeup and earrings*

Black: 'whoring around' whatever

Saaliyah: you better keep your brother under control

Black: *growls lightly* why

Saaliyah: saw him with that Erica. Fucking sickening me *faces him* either they stay away from each other or they both leave and if you don't like it you can leave too

Black: 'no but you can' there's nothing wrong with him being friends with Hope now shut it and leave already

Saaliyah: I plan on it *hissing at him as she passes by him, going downstairs*

Black: fucking tramp ass whore *he made sure to hear the door closing before going downstairs and into the maids' room* all of you are free but Amy. I want her to stay

*some maids looked at each other with confusion while others have a glow in their eyes*

Black: you don't deserve to be here, go be with friends or family. Get the hell out of here

*some started to pack their bags, others afraid of what's going on but does as told*

Black: 'it's for the best, just until Amy is my wife' *he walks further back where rooms are and into Amy's. Surprised not to see her but sits on her bed and waits. Looking around by how dull the room is. Wondering if all rooms were like this* 'how depressing'

Amy: you called Master?

Black: a woman such as yourself and the rest of them as no business of being down here *he gets up and walks to her* my room darling. We have important...attends we need to talk about 'and if you will say yes my love'

Amy: *she blushed and stutters a bit* umm yeah sure

Black: *smirks and holds her hand before leading her upstairs and to his room* sit darling

Amy: *dazed and confused she sits on the bed* okay...

Black: as I heard today is your birthday and as you know I'm tired of the slut being this house much less in this room and that bed

Amy: Black-

Black: Amy I've known you for 10 some years and you grew up as a lovely lady, any man can have you yet not today *he gets down on one knee*

Amy: *tears fill her eyes* 'is he really-'

Black: *pulls out a blue ruby ring* will you be my wife Amy?

Amy: *her breath caught in her throat as all she can do is nod yes as the tears spilled. Then she gets up and hugs Black* yes *she whispered*

Black: *he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her which Amy kissed back*

X

Amy: *blushing deeply, her hair spread out on the pillow* I'm nervous...

Black: *he kissed her, reassuring* I'll be gentle Amy *he nibbles her ear, gently thrusting in her*

Amy: *she whimper, digging her nails into his shoulders* Black

Black: *he nuzzled her neck, trying to stay still for her as possible* just let me know Amy

Amy: *she kissed his neck, thrusting up onto him* move *she moaned*

Black: *he smirked at how needy his wife is and slowly moved before his thrusts got faster and harder. Both moaning out each others name*

Amy: *panting and clenching to Black as her thighs quiver* Black I'm gonna cum

Black: me too *his voice deep as he thrusts harder into her, striking her g spot which caused Amy to clench down and cum on him. Sending Black over and came inside of her*

Amy: *shaking and twitching as her body comes down from her high. She nuzzled Black who gently pulled out of her and kissed her*

Black: I love you, Amy

Amy: I love you too, Black

Black: *smirks and nuzzles her* maybe next time bring your other friend to join us *he whispered in her ear*

Amy: *shudders and nods* Kat will be thrilled about that

Black: she sure will *laying next to her, pulling her close* now rest my dear. So much to do with so little time

Amy: *she yawned slightly as she's drained but happy as she got her man*


	2. Why Me

Catz: ...you want me to do what now?

Amy: dress revealing as possible and go get your man

Catz: ...have you lost your fucking mind!? He's your fiance for God sakes. Amy! I can't do that to you!

Amy: not even when he asked for you? *raising a brow*

Catz: he...asked for me? *said in shock and surprise* really?

Amy: very *starts pushing her out of their room* so don't keep our man waiting

Catz: yes ma'am...to where?

Amy: *leans against the doorway with her arms crossed. A smirk on her face* where do you think?

Catz: *her eyes went wide* his room?!

Amy: yep *waves at her* have fun~

Catz: oh I will *leaving as quickly up the stairs*

Amy: oh I know you will *starts doing her duties as a maid*

Catz: *quietly walks up to the main floor where only the master sets foot on. She was nervous she would get caught by the lady*

Black: well now my dear, don't you look afraid

Catz: *she made a little squeak sound* um Master I didn't mean to-

Black: now Catz you can just call me Black and I know Amy sent you so by that she told you *he was circling her. Purring lightly with a smirk on his lips*

Catz: so it's true?

Black: of course, my darling. Why lie about wanting you and Amy? I always wanted to *pulls her close* have a bit of fun with you two~

Catz: *lightly shivers*

Black: *he kisses her hard, not wanting to wait anymore*

Catz: *she lightly moaned, a blush forming*

Black: *smirks and pulls her into his room, closing the door and pinks her against it. Kissing her harder*

Catz: *she wrapped her legs around his waist*

Black: *he snakes his hand up her skirt to her panties, removing them*

Catz: *she blushed more and crosses her legs*

Black: ah, now we can't have this, my love

Catz: what do you mean? *she said softly*

Black: *he smirked again* you'll see~

X

Catz: ahh~! Black~! *clenching the sheets as she pants*

Black: *licking and dipping his tongue into her cunt as he rubs her clit*

Catz: *her eyes are tightly closed as her thighs shake from the pleasure* I'm going to cum~!

Black: *he pulls away and adds 2 fingers in her. Hitting her g spot everytime* cum Kitty~

Catz: *her eyes rolled at the back of her head as she cums* AHH~ BLACK~!

Black: *he pulled out his fingers, licking and sucking on them to taste her sweetness. His eyes darkens a little as he kisses her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth and claims every inch he seeks*

Catz: *she moans quietly just before crying out* BLACK~

Black: *he kisses her neck, thrusting gently at first before moving faster and harder* you are mine~

Catz: AHHH~ YES~ *she digged her nails into his back as she moans and cries out his name*

Black: *he lightly pants, sweat covering them both* you're mine~

Catz: o-only yours~ *her thighs are shaking badly*

Black: *he kissed her more passionately as he rubs her clit. Both moaning out each other's names as they both cum*

X

Black: *he opened his eyes and smirks. Seeing both Catz and Amy at his sides and sleeping on his chest. He didn't care if that slut walked in on them or even left if she already did. He finally has who he wants*

*the end*


End file.
